1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A known motorcycle has a backrest that is movable between a raised use position and a lowered non-use position, disposed rearwardly of an occupant's seat. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-182665. An arrangement is disclosed for a vehicle having such a movable backrest, in which the backrest can be unlocked using a key that permits the starting of an engine and movement of the backrest is disabled at all times except when the occupant intends to move the backrest. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-262993 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-262991.
The arrangement in which the backrest is unlocked with the key, however, requires additional parts such as, for example, a key cylinder. This leads to an increased in the number of parts that are used and a complicated structure for the backrest mechanism. Thus, an increase in the costs results. The arrangement also results in an increased size for the backrest mechanism, which imposes restrictions on the layout.